percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Madu
Madu is the son of the Egyptian God, Ra, god of the sun. He originally lived in Cairo and ran away and then made it to America. His real name is Madu Ramses Mubarak. History Madu originally lived in Cairo, Egypt with his mother, stepfather and younger half-brother. He thought that his stepfather was his actual father, as his mother married him when Madu was only just born. He overhead a conversation between his mother and stepfather, the were speaking about how Madu shouldn’t live in his stepfather’s house when he wasn’t his son. Madu, shocked by this packed a bag and ran onto the streets of Cairo. He left nothing behind. It was at that time he decided that he would just never use his surname, it was his stepfather’s not his. He just introduces himself as Madu. While on the streets of Cairo he met a man called Ramen. He presumed that Ramen was just an ordinary man, Ramen offered Madu a place on a ship to America, Madu agreed. So then, 11 year old Madu, was on a ship to America. While on the ship he picked up skills, such as speaking English from an old sailor crewman who took pity on him and taught him all about the English language. And also while on the ship, Madu found an old scythe left in an old cupboard, it was ragged and slightly rusty but he took it anyway. He trained with it, fighting against an old wooden post. Once he was in America, after creeping of the boat in port, he met Ramen once again. Madu was confused as to why Ramen would be in America, Ramen just claimed it was his job to keep Madu safe. Ramen then revealed about Madu’s father, who was really the God Ra, who is the Egyptian God of the Sun. Madu doesn’t believe him at first but after Ramen revealed who he actually was, the God Ra, and Madu’s father he slowly started to accept who he was. Ra left Madu with promises of reuniting again soon, and a cryptic message of a place where Madu would find people like him. Madu continued on his journey to find who the people were that his father described, wandering about America. Appearance He has olive coloured skin, he has black curly hair which reaches to just above his eyes, his eyes are a brown coloured, reflecting what mood he is in. He has gotten new clothes since he entered America, he wears a white polo shirt and black jeans and an old and scruffy pair of trainers that he bought with some money that his father left him when they first met. Madu also has a birthmark, it is on his right shoulder and is about 10cm long, it is the symbol of his father, Ra, the eye of Ra. Personality Madu doesn’t really know how to interact with people in general, he is quite awkward but as he has gotten older he has learnt more skills in talking to people, he has also become better at speaking English. He still has a slight accent from speaking Arabic for most of his life. He is a kind and caring person but yet strong-willed. Weapons Madu has a scythe that he found while on the ship to America, it is old and the handle is falling apart but he likes it anyway. He hasn’t really had the chance to use any other weapons, so it is unknown if he can use them. But he does have the potential to become a great warrior and leader for Egyptian Demigods, but if only he can find the other people Ra mentioned… Category:Egyptian Demigods Category:Demigods Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Males